Romeo
by Emily-Mirilya
Summary: Eine Songfic zu dem Lied Romeo von Revolverheld. Es geht um eine hoffnungslose Liebe, oder ist sie vielleicht doch nicht so hoffnungslos? Paaring kann man beliebig einsetzten. Das hier ist meine erste FF, ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mal reingucken würd


_Huhu!_

_Anmerkungen: Alles gehört der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling bzw. Revolverheld!_

_Das hier ist meine erste ff, es wär schön wenn ihr sie lesen würdet._

_Man kann das paaring eigentlich beliebig einsetzen._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen_

_Sinthora_

**

* * *

****Romeo**

_Ich dreh langsam durch deinet wegen, __doch was ist bloß mit mir passiert?_

Er dachte wieder über sie nach, über ihr lachen, welches aber nie ihm galt nur ihren Freunden.

Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, er durfte so was nicht denken und er wollte es nicht, oder doch?

_Auf einmal warst du in meinem Leben, __ich weiß das es dich nicht interessiert!_

Sein Verstand sagte ihm immer , dass sie nie „Sein" sein wird und doch schlägt sein Herz bei jedem Gedanken an sie und jeden Blick von ihr der ihn streift!

Wie sinnlos diese Gefühle doch sind, weil sie sich nie für ihn interessieren würde.

Sie hasste ihn sogar, warum konnte er sie nicht hassen? Warum bekam er Herzklopfen wenn er nur ihren Namen hörte?

_Jetzt fehlst du mir __und du weißt nichtmahl wer ich bin. __Jeden Tag steh ich vor deiner Tür._

Immer öfter auf wenn er als Aufsicht nachts im Schloss unterwegs war streifte er am Gryffindorturm vorbei, in der Hoffnung das er sie treffen würde.

Aber das geschah nur sehr selten und wenn dann beachtete sie ihn nicht, oft dachte er darüber nach, ob sie ihn überhaupt kannte.

_Du fehlst mir so  
Ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show  
Du fehlst mir so  
Und dieser Song läuft nur für dich im Radio _

Er verspürte tiefe Sehnsucht, je mehr er über sie nachdachte!

Ja er liebte sie und das schon sehr lange.

Aber er war auf sich alleine gestellt mit seinen Gefühlen, wem sollte er denn davon erzählen, seine Freunde würden ihn auslachen, ihn nicht ernstnehmen.

_Ich seh dich auch mit geschlossenen Augen. __Bilder die mich jetzt furchtbar quäln (Jede Nacht)__Wie viele Nächte willst du mir rauben? __Wie viele Sekunden muss ich zähln?_

Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sie zu vergessen. Aber selbst mit geschlossenen Augen wollten die Gedanken nicht aufhören und die Bilder von ihr nicht verschwinden.

Auch im Schlaf war er vor ihr nicht sicher, er träumte jede Nacht nur von ihr, von ihren strahlenden Augen, ihrem wunderschönem Lächeln.

_Jetzt fehlst du mir __und du weißt nichtmal wer ich bin. __Jede Nacht steh ich vor deiner Tür._

Sie fehlte ihm, er konnte an nichts anderes denken, warum tat sie ihm das an? Warum liebte er sie nur? Wo seine Liebte doch keine Chance hatte.

Warum konnte er kein Mädchen lieben, dass diese Liebe erwidert? Warum musste er sie lieben die seine Gefühle nicht teilte?

_Du fehlst mir so  
Ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show  
Du fehlst mir so  
Und dieser Song läuft nur für dich im Radio _

Es quälte ihn so, sie zu sehen wie sie mit ihren Freunden lachte. Er wünschte sich so sehr einer von ihnen zu sein, mit ihr zu lachen, bei ihr zu sein.

Keiner konnte ihm helfen, er war alleine, das einzigste was ihn am leben hielt war seine Liebe zu ihr. Aber er wollte nicht weiterleben ohne sie an seiner Seite.

_Du fehlst mir so  
Ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show  
Du fehlst mir so  
_

Er traf sie auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, die einzigsten Worte die er zu ihr sagte waren: „Du bist für mich das schönste Wesen auf dieser Welt, ich liebe es in deine strahlenden Augen zu schauen, dein wundervolles Lächeln zu sehen, deine schöne Stimme zu hören.

Ich liebe dich Ginny Weasley!

_Ich fühl mich wie Romeo in einer One Man Show  
Du fehlst mir so  
__Und dieser Song läuft nur für dich im Radio_

Dann ging er ohne sich umzudrehen, zu sehr schmerzen würde der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der Ausdruck des Hasses, der Abscheu.

Doch so entging ihm das leise Geflüsterte: „ Ich dich doch auch Blaise Zabini!"

* * *

_Anmerkungen: Alles gehört der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling bzw. Revolverheld_

_Naaaa wie wars? Ich bin nicht so ganz zufrieden damit. _

_Naja ist wiegesagt meine erste FF und deshalb fänd ich es besonders nett wenn ihr mir ein review dalassen würdet, damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann oder was euch gefallen oder eben nicht gefallen hat! _

_Das wär echt sehr nett von euch. Wenn ihr nix sagt kann ich auch nix ändern also bitte, bitte, bitte lasst mir ein review da gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzliebguck_

LG

Sinthora


End file.
